Intertwined
by Romance Without Words
Summary: They were both passionate people. That passion manifested itself, never in broad daylight, but behind closed doors. If that passion was to disappear, would their intertwined hearts tear apart? HitsuKarin; semi AU; manga divergence.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I really should be updating ICHBFFY, but the inspiration for this story struck and took hold! Besides, I always wanted to do a HitsuKarin chaptered story! Though, this isn't going to be long – four chapters at most! **

**Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is the property of the great Kubo Tite-sama. For if I owned Bleach, HitsuKarin will be a full in-your-face canon couple (unlike the subtle-yet-still-canon-but-only-for-anime-filler couple they currently are T_T)**

Their relationship began not strangely. She was lounging around in her brother's quarters along with her twin when he walked in with a staggering amount of paperwork for her brother, as the newly instated Fifth Division _taicho_, to work through (for he took over the Fifth Division's paperwork while his sisterly childhood friend was in a coma). She grinned up at him as a way of greeting when he walked past her, and he managed to return a half-smile. Her sister, meanwhile, began bustling in the kitchen, offering him a cup of tea. He politely declines and makes for the door before being stopped by her, a scary smirk pasted on her face (which was quite reminiscent of the genteel yet scary Fourth Division _taicho_). She insisted that he stay for tea before lowering her voice to whisper furiously in his ear, vengefully berating him for declining when her beloved twin had already made the tea. Feeling quite intimidated (and quite worried about the fact the he, the freaking child _taicho_ of the _Gotei 13_, was intimidated by her, a mere soul at the time), he mutely sat down, while her twin's smile seemed to glow brighter than before and her brother stared on in undisguised amusement. That was when the fascination with her began.

They slowly began an unsteady and unsure friendship, finding more and more in common with another as time went on. Soon, they knew everything there was to know about the other and did nearly everything together, while her sister would constantly squeal about their cuteness as a couple and such. They both vehemently denied the possibility of becoming a couple (but when he was alone, he sort of wished it was true). As time went on, his 'like' for her steadily grew, but for fear of ruining their friendship, he refrained from saying anything. Two years passed by before she exploded on him one day – jumping him and demanding him to tell her how he felt about her; about them (his heart was drumming so hard, he was afraid she could hear it). He responded in turn, with a surge of courage, not with words but with a swift pull of her head towards him before drawing her into an enticing first kiss. Their first make-out session ensued.

They faced many difficulties together: her overprotective brother's reaction after hearing about them (the guy needed to loosen up), several long-term missions spent a while away from the other, life-threatening situations that arose from time to time or her brother's wife in the Fourth Division, giving birth to their second child – a girl. They were all quite enamoured with the newest addition of the family, and he, for the first time, saw her caring and motherly side (as opposed to her normal, aggressive and loud-mouthed self). It was a little while after the birth of her niece that he realised he loved her. But it wasn't until their 5th year anniversary that he told her so. He was not quite expecting her to respond the way she did, for she jumped him like she did 5 years ago and kissed him like never before.

It took him another two years to understand he didn't want to spend a life without her. And so, that resulted in a trip to the living world with a bouncing, buxom blonde and a beaming violet-eyed noble in tow to find the perfect engagement ring. While his _fukutaicho_ cooed over the biggest rock fitted onto a band he had ever seen, he could not find a ring to suit his girl at all. An entire day spent in the living world still proved fruitless for him (but not for the women, for they had determined the guest list, bridal party, reception and such while he groaned and reminded them that she has yet to say yes. They ignored him and continued their incessant chatter) and the trio returned to Soul Society and to their respective beloved. It wasn't until he was lying in bed that night, arms encircled around her waist, the citrus smell of her shampoo wafting by him (for she moved in, much against her brother's wishes and demands, when they reached their 4th year) when it hit him. The next morning, he left early to meditate with his _zanpakuto_ and when he came home (to her) later that night, there was an ice-cold ring hidden in his haori.

Another half-year passed, however, without him proposing – much to the annoyance and impatience of the females who knew of his intentions. He didn't know what was stopping him but thanks to the insistence of his _fukutaicho_, he was determined to propose before their next anniversary. It was not until a few days after her birthday (when they were having one of their cosy moments – with him relaxing on the couch in his office and stroking her hair while she lay on his lap – a position which has been caught on camera several times without either of them knowing by his nosy lieutenant.) when the words just slipped out of his mouth. His words (and his blushing face) were met with a flurry of kisses and breathless 'yes's. The disappointment of his _fukutaicho_ and the violet-eyed Thirteenth Division _fukutaicho_ when they heard of his 'unromantic proposal' was actually quite amusing as they lamented loudly. But their disappointment soon gave way to extreme enthusiasm over his fiancée's bridal wear and party. He could only shake his head at their antics, wink at his bride-to-be and backed out of his office to tell the news (and face the wrath of) her violent and overbearing brother.

It was a stunning white wedding, with her dressed in immaculate white – a vision floating down (by herself – she rejected the idea of her idiot father leading her down the aisle) towards him. He thought she was a goddess, with her beaming smile and dancing onyx eyes. The wedding itself was lost upon him, with his turquoise eyes burning into her delightful grey ones. He noticed little else, being solely focused on her. The reception afterwards also passed in a dreamlike haze. He remembered bits and pieces – like her brother and his family coming up to them to 'congratulate' them. Her brother was brimming with resentful indignation while his petite sweetheart held their daughter in her arms and gave each of them a one-armed hug (all while her brother continuously sent threatening glares his way, promising endless pain should his beloved sister ever get hurt). He also remembered his _fukutaicho_ (with her assets threatening to fall out of her dress as she bounced up to him – he told her to wear a more decent garment to his wedding – and crushing both of them in one of her infamous hugs) and his white-haired mentor and the drunken Eighth Division _taicho_ (who continuously got hit by his strict counterpart for his suggestive comments). The rest of the well-wishers, however, became part of the misty dream, as the rest of the night was spent in the eyes of his blushing bride.

That night was the happiest night of his existence.

Nothing really changed in their relationship once they were married. They still were the same people. She was headstrong and violent and he was cold and frosty. They still acted like they did before (apart from the more frequent risqué escapades from the office, intense passionate moments in their quarters and the occasional heated quarrel that gave way to more pleasurable reconciliation. They were both quite passionate, yet the passion did not often manifest in broad daylight. It was quite obvious to anyone that had eyes that the newlyweds were quite happy and very much in love.

It was only 2 years into their marriage when something put an end to their marital bliss. His sister woke up from her 50-year-long coma and he felt he was obliged to help her. He would start coming home later in the evenings, accompanying his sister around Seireitei – helping her to get her feet firmly under her again. His wife helped too, for it was her husband's much beloved sister, but being an active _fukutaicho_ of Squad 2, she was often called away on long missions, while he asked to be excused from any long missions in favour of assisting his sister.

It was a few days after she was supposed to be back from her mission in Kyoto (he was quite agitated when she didn't arrive that night) when his sister took advantage of the situation.

"I love you,".

He was stunned speechless. Of course, fate was unkind to them, with his wife striding in angrily at that moment with her eyes ablaze. She came to a halt in front of his sister – no, his childhood friend (for they could no longer be recognised as siblings as of that moment) – and slapped her. He came to his senses at the resounding noise that rebounded around the room, and husband and wife began fighting. She fought viciously with words as sharp as her blade out of anger and he fought back just as hard on the instinct to defend the woman he did – still – regarded as his sister. This wasn't like any of their previous quarrels – for this was a heated battle of pure anger and shock. Words soon turned into blades, and although they sparred together many times before, their respective anger brought out a different side to them, that the other rarely, or ever, saw. His childhood friend, in the meantime, had wringed her hands with regret of what she had done and dropped to the floor in a dead faint. The fight continued on, and the passing shinigamis did not dare to interfere with the intense fight between husband and wife. After one last fiery clash of their blades, she dropped her _zanpakuto _to the floor, surprising him, and crumpled into a sobbing heap next to it. In the heat of the battle, he had not noticed her tears, making their way down her cheeks, nor his own tears that had escaped without him noticing. It broke his heart that she was crying. She was a tough girl, she rarely cried.

It was their first fight with each other in the 12 years they've known each other that they both were aiming to seriously injure the other.

He went over to his wife, but she held up her hand. He beautiful tear-stained face looked up at him sadly, her forlorn eyes meeting his regretful eyes before her eyes hardened and she flashed away from him.

He returned home that night to his empty quarters.

Now, Hitsugaya Toshiro sat on their – his? He didn't know anymore – bed, fiddling with the simple gold band on his fourth finger, pondering at how three words and eight letters can change what seemed to be such a beautiful life.

**A/N: There you have it, everyone! WOW, I think this might have to be the longest chapter I've ever written! Around 1900 words are long by my standards! This is also quite different from my normal writing style – I wanted to try this out, so please, try and leave a review about what you think! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! **

**Next chapter: "she regrets." Karin's turn, guys!**

**Happy reading, everyone!**

**Romance Without Words**


End file.
